magicalstarsignfandomcom-20200214-history
Starsigns
Starsigns are the types of magic that a magician can practice. There are seven types of starsigns that are mentioned in the game; Earth, Wood, Wind, Fire, Light, and Dark. Each member of the party is associated a starsign, except for the Hero/Heroine, who can choose between Light and Dark. Party Member's Starsigns In Magical Starsign, each member of the party is associated with a starsign's magic. Who is associated with which goes as follows: Planets Each starsign is also associated with a planet in the Baklava Solar System. Creatures Here are the following creatures associated with certain starsigns: Light * Hearty Dog * Bellcharm * Prettyboy * Loverboy * Cuckoo Claxon * Ma Cherie * Brainboxer * Bad dad * Angelder * Golden Bat * Marilyn * Psychoboxer * Masked Devil * Requiel * Reversio * Rainbow King * Cosmic Rider * Zap Hound * Oldfangel * Erilyn * Zap Raccoon * Bellber * Space Police Trooper * Space Police Major Bosses * Panic Alarm * Odd Beetle * Space Warden * Gummy Giant Dark * Pumpkrone * Sheepdevil * Emotepillar * Ghoul Dog * Hoody Devil * Galcium * Dark Warrior * Mummy Dog * Mummy Dog * Bonebox * Dog Master * Dog Trainer * Phantom Jar * Meatmaul * Tin Swordsman * Hodmedod * Grizzly Goat * Meloniac * Goblin Dog * Spearschrank * Grim Barber * Reversio * Beezleboar * Nightmop * Graver * Armagel * Piskapok Bosses * Pooka * Dab Hasnel * Cybersaurus * Equillekrew * Bone Warrior * Witch Waif * Master Chard * Master Kale * Gummy Girl * Biek Fowler * Shadra Wind * Choker * Skylancer * Funguroach * Rairbit * Anisoptera * Slashback * Boomeranger * Airpony * Hybrena * Happiloon * Wanderanger * Feather Vane * Pandemon * Shyclone * Horus * Manmoo Rider * Condemned * Haroeris * Clockwork Goat * Gazellebear * Short-fuser * Whimsy Bolt * Balloonfish * Dust Punisher Bosses * Monocorn * Storm Judge * Brie Pourri * Master Macadameus Earth * Mud Jammer * Soldier Ant * Magician Ant * Meteorn * Buffalope * Hoody Thing * Punkasaur * Cabong * Eggkeeper * Sarcophagoul * Gobbler * Unihorn * Monster Chest * Bagong * Smiley Leech * Wood Warrior * Pegmafly * Coldling * Dirtling * Dustling * Elder Dragon * Boogaclops * Planetern * Faded Stone * Peewee * Sand Carrier Bosses * Ant Lion * Securitron 1 * Securitron 2 * Gil Mudflap * Securitron 3 * Bagagong Wood * Juniperil * Broot * Mossling * Gold Sneakbug * Spriggan * Sneakbug * Cuddlemunk * Floranha * Spiny Nut * Crocobusker * Elder Beetle * Swinger * Goateesaur * Stabby Nut * Trillobiter * Bwahahaboon * Forest Eel * Woodschrank * Leafwich * Weed Devil * Scare Crow * Jamari * Grample * Fallwhich * Treehemoth * Gnocchalien Bosses * Lt. Mugwort * Totem Bomb * Holy Sapling * Elder Tree * Spiky Nut Fire * Chippermunk * Sniffles * Merlechaun * Atomic Firebat * Guyclops * Lava Lumpling * Fireclaw * Gurglegut * Ember Jackal * Permalava * Foul Fly * Swurly * Mechanibex * Brawliflower * Pigeonator * Stag Lizard * Charred Tree * Rainboar * Scorchberry * Mossworm * Sacrificer * Firebelcher * Violent Joe * Ant Noble * Crabador Bosses * Magic Dummy * Hot Lava * Magnus Muzzleflash * Bat Noble Water * Ice Chunk * Frozen Coral * Squid Mage * Seapony * Umbrelloon * Permafrost * Curtain Fish * Frigitad * Waniwango * Bloaterfish * Sealing * Wendigo * Horned Maimai * Hangfin * Husked Maimai * Seagulper * King Crab * Sea Cucumber * Sea Crawler Bosses * Hermit Lab * Mojo * Peacock Fish * Abalon Demar Category:Starsigns Category:Battle